


Hit the Dance Floor

by kurobizzle



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 2nd person POV, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mark's POV, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobizzle/pseuds/kurobizzle
Summary: "I've got all I need~"A companion one-shot to Leaps of Faith set a few months into the future. Mark's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for everyone waiting ever so patiently for the next chapter of Leaps of Faith. I swear, it's like... two-thirds done. It's just a lot, a LOT, I need to write for this single chapter and I refuse to cut it down. It won't work if it's not in one single gloriously long chapter so please wait another few weeks. I promise it'll be done by the end of this month.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. Think of it as a sneak peak as to what Mark and the reader's relationship is kinda like in the future. Because of course they'll get together, it's just the matter of when. Let me know if there are any misspellings or grammatical errors since this is unbetaed.
> 
> Also, this was heavily inspired by the song _Cheap Thrills_ by Sia so I suggest playing that song in the background while reading this.

This wasn’t his usual scene.

Mark’s typical weekend night consisted of him spending it at home, either editing future videos or lounging around until sleep overtook him. Not sitting out on some patio, watching strangers gyrate to some latin music blasting in the background. 

It definitely wasn’t your usual scene either but you had surprised him with your insistence on doing something new for date night. Mark couldn’t tell whether it was all your idea or something your boss had put you up to but before he knew it, you had brought him to this casual cocktail bar somewhere in uptown L.A. 

Not that he really minded though; Mark was happy wherever he went as long as he spent it with you. Especially if it was tipsy you.

“This is a good song to dance to.” You announced out of nowhere while you took another sip of your mixed drink. Mark raised an eyebrow as he brought his own beverage to his lips.

“...It is?” He asked hesitantly, not sure where you were going with this. Then again, he wasn’t sure what you would do now that you were on your third drink. 

“Yup,” You replied, placing your glass down a little too forcefully while glancing up at him. “Why does it sound like you don't believe me?”

“Well, I never pegged you as someone who would know how to ‘shake their groove thang’.” Mark made air quotations with his fingers when referencing the outdated song, earning him an adorable pout from you.  


“I know how to dance Mark Fischbach!” You protested and he couldn’t help but chuckle at your attempt to give him a death glare in your inebriated state.

“I’m sure you do, it’s just hard to believe since I haven’t seen it myself.” Something flashed in your eyes but Mark had no time to figure out what as you suddenly stood up.

“Fine, I’ll show you what I can do.” You decided resolutely. Mark tried to splutter out a convincing argument to make you stay but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the way you sashayed your hips as you made your way to the dancefloor. You stopped at the edge of the crowd and, after throwing Mark a knowing smirk over your shoulder, began to move just as the music picked up in speed.

Mark immediately felt like a butthead for not believing you. Every step, hand motion, and sultry hip sway matched perfectly in time with the drum beats pulsating throughout the area. It was as if the music moved with you rather than the other way around. There was no way he could tear his eyes from such a captivating performance, even if he wanted to.

Much to his disappointment, the song ended all too soon, also marking the end of your dance. A new track quickly replaced the old one but instead of joining in with the other dancers, you returned to the table. Mark braced himself for you incoming gloat but to his surprise you said nothing as you grabbed his hand.

“C’mon, dance with me.” You insisted while you pulled him up to his feet.

“I-I don’t know how.” He tried to explain but you already snaked your arm around his and began maneuvering him towards the dance floor. Thankfully, you stopped a lot farther from the crowd before taking a your spot in front of him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” You whispered, your voice dropping down to a sultry tone that sent shivers up Mark’s spine. More delightful tingles ran down his body once he felt your hands on his hips, your fingertips brushing ever so softly against the small patch of exposed skin right above his waistband.

“It’s all in the hips.” Your palms gently pushed his hips to one side, then the other. You repeated the process in time with the song, your own hips matching Mark’s movements, albeit much less awkward. Once he got over the initial shock of not feeling like a total buffoon, Mark placed his hands on you hips, smirking to himself when your body shivered under his touch. At least he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. Eventually, your hands stop guiding him as they slid their way up his chest before draping themselves over his shoulders.

“See? You’re a natural, babe.” 

“It’s ‘cause I have such a good teacher.”

“Nah, I knew you’d be a good dancer since you move so well in bed.” Mark almost toppled over laughing but you kept him steady, a mischievous grin gracing your face.

This definitely wasn’t his usual scene.

But he’d come back again and again if it meant he could keep seeing this side of you.


End file.
